


Jaune Nicol Arc

by Justus3138



Category: Magic: The Gathering, RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justus3138/pseuds/Justus3138
Summary: Dominaria s most ancient evil is dying, he goes to a plain that suits him to live his final moments and be reborn. but not everything goes as he planned and now the dragon is someone completely different. How will Jaune Arc change with the powers of an elder dragon at his command? Reviews are appreciated, also posted on fanfiction





	1. the beginning

So, this is the end for me? All my plans and schemes on the cusp of fruition and I am unable to see them through. Denied at the last step what was mine to begin with, what I was born to achieve. The power of a plainswalker. Not the spec of dust that it is now but the god like power plainswalkers held before the mending. Power I once held and was rightfully mine, I was born with the ability to wield this power, but I had to work for it. Thousands of years dedicated to learning and honing new skills to become the most powerful of them all, to be all that I could be. I reveled in the constant challenge, you could say it was the dragon in me that felt at home facing adversity that pushed me to my limits in all aspects of myself.  
My skill and knowledge of magic, my cunning intellect, my strength as an elder dragon and a plainswalker. All at some point tested to their limits. Some where even taken away, providing even more challenge, but they always came back, the loss temporary, until the blasted mending. Half of what made me the most feared entity in the multiverse stripped away. The knowledge that collected over 25,000 years could not all be contained inside the mind of the new feeble plainswalker I was reduced to that enraged me the most, for there was no way to get that back.  
The power however was recoverable all I needed was the right tools for the job and Dominaria. Hundreds of years spent getting ready to ascend to where I once was foiled by walkers who could not grasp the concept of what I was going to regain. The Gatewatch stopped me, the Gatewatch dealt me a mortal blow. These walkers had not seen the darkness that I had. Nor faced the challenges on a daily basis I had to survive in a world of titans. Where did I go wrong, what did I miss?  
Then it hit me like a lightning bolt. I called them children who had not reached my level of power. Being as old as I am for as long as I have I guess I forgot that children grow up. They made me their titan to kill, to surpass. They did to me what I did to countless others. They conquered me.  
I however was not going to stick around to hear the ape Gideon boast in the form of speeches. Using the last of my mana to cast a spell to make sure I wasn’t followed, I plainswalked away to die in peace. My destination was a plain that I had visited but saw no value in until now. That value was its name. The world of Remnant was going to be my grave. A fitting resting place for the remnant of a time long past.

 

Ten-year-old Jaune Arc was on his yearly family camping trip on the continent Anima, but something was different this year. Young Jaune could feel this pull in the back of his head. Maybe it was from the argument he had with his father. Jaune wanted to become a huntsman like his father and grandfather before him. He just couldn’t understand why they refused to even consider unlocking his aura.  
This camping trip they where in a mountain range called Dragon`s Grave. Jaune found the fairy tale the mountains where famous for exciting. The locals said that thousands of years ago a wounded dragon chose this mountain range to draw its last breath at. They also said that the bones of the dragon had magical powers that made the land quiet and stopped the earthquakes that shook the mountains every week, allowing people to settle the valley.  
The thought of finding the old dragon`s bones made Jaune forget about his problems with his family, if only for a little bit.  
That night Jaune could not sleep. The pull from earlier today had become a splitting headache. He snuck out of the tent hoping the cool fresh air would get rid of the headache. The cool air took the edge off, but the pulling sensation persisted. Jaune walked around in frustration. Then he noticed something. The pulling sensation was shifting inside his head as he walked in circles the pull would shift from the back to the side and them the front of his head where the pain was less.  
Curious he stepped forward, the pain lessened a little. Little Jaune not thinking of anything but getting relief from the pain continued walking forward and towards the mountains that they setup at the base of. Jaune soon found himself in front of a cave. He was sad that it was dark out and he couldn’t see in the cave to continue his quest for relief from the headache that kept him from sleep.  
Suddenly flames the size of torches came into existence along the walls of the cave. Startled Jaune took a few steps back and his head throbbed. If naught for the pain that turning back seemed to bring Jaune most certainly would have, but the ache I the back of his skull persisted. Now he was mad, whoever was doing this was going to get his butt kicked by Jaune the hero he thought and that was when he decided to explore the cave and find this person and make them pay.  
The trek down was treacherous but manageable with the torchlight. Jaune could actually think straight now that the headache had become a dull throb coincidentally as soon as the tunnel leveled out. The flames now started to appear all over revealing the large cavern that Jaune found himself in. What laid on the floor cause his eyes to widen in awe.  
A dragon, or rather the bones of one. Colossal in size, at least as long as a football field from head to tail and just as wide with the wings stretched out. Jaune didn’t notice any of this not even the armor the bones wore, he was still in awe that he had found the mythic dragon bones.  
The bones started to glow a deep blue. Jaune was still enraptured by his discovery and was not prepared for what happened next. The bones burst like a balloon into motes of royal blue light, and now they where heading for him! When the first one struck him his headache came back, the second one double the pain, the third cause a full-blown migraine and still there were thousands more. The pain was too much for the young hero and he quickly blacked out.  
The little hero woke up to a spinning cavern. Not that it was actually spinning, but it felt like it. Then white-hot pain burst through his skull, that’s what it feels like when memories of a past life try to take over your mind and body. Jaune couldn’t make a cohesive thought all there was, was a boy becoming an evil dragon, in pain. Instinctively he cried out for help, a plea for help carried by the spark that both he and the dragon shared.  
His cry was answered by one like him, his world was filled by a blue light so soft that it was almost white. Words he did not recognize were spoken by an ancient voice and the pain receded. Its source however was still there in the back of his mind clawing at the bindings holding it down.  
Jaune could now see his surroundings and was left speechless for the second time that day. Before him was another dragon. This one alive and beautiful, his feathered wings giving him the appearance of a draconic angel glowing in the cavern. The mighty dragon noticed that the boy was awake and moved away from the armor that he was inspecting. “what are you doing here child?” the ancient being ask in a voice that sounded like his grandfather`s.  
“My head hurt, and I couldn’t sleep as I walked closer to this cave the pain went away, what`s going on who are you? Did you make the pain go away?” the child asked desperately. “It`s alright little one yes I made the pain go away, I find you interesting can you perhaps tell me about yourself, my name is Ugin.” The dragon asked, trying to confirm what he suspected. The little Arc was floored but soon began telling his life`s story with a little embellishment thinking the dragon would lose interest in him if he was boring. The dragon listened intently, never losing interest looking for any sign of his old nemesis. He found none. Ugin pondered, what to do with this child? If left alone Bolas would return, but he couldn’t kill the innocent child who held his soul that would make him no better then his most hated enemy.  
“Child, you said you wanted to be a hero, a huntsman you say?” he asked. “Yes, it’s my dream, but my family won’t let me they keep saying no.” the boy pouted. Ugin laughed, both at the boy’s antics and at the absurdity and irony of what he was going to do. “Well if they won`t train you maybe I can teach you some of the things I know?” he baited the child. “Really! You would do that!” Jaune exclaimed, he would be trained by a dragon nobody else could make such a claim this would be awesome he thought.  
“Yes I will teach you hear is a bracelet,” it was hedrons linked together “just think about this cave and it will take you to me and I will teach you while your parents are busy but don`t tell them about me if they don’t want to train you to be a huntsman I doubt they would appreciate a dragon filling in the position.” He said with mirth.  
Jaune left that cave with a smile on his face. The only one he would leave the cave with. For he was going to find out quickly that the dragon with angel wings was really a devil of a taskmaster.

 

Seven Years Later

The bullheads flew gracefully on their way to drop off this year`s crop of new students. Among these new hopefuls was a student unlike any other. Jaune Arc stood at 6`1, the mystical armor and scarf of his past life, shrunk to fit his now smaller form, a long duster in the style of Sorin Markov was draped overtop with a hood at the back instead of a high collar. Crocea Mors on his hip, the sheath`s color changed from white with gold highlights to black with gold highlights.  
The past seven years have been a hellish training regime devised by Ugin. The personality of Nicol Bolas was consumed by Jaune`s, thanks to help from the spirit dragon. With Nicol Bolas`s knowledge accessible to him, Ugin only needed to show him how to use the mana of this world in his human body. Not that the form of an elder dragon was lost to him, he could adopt the more powerful body anytime he wished. It`s just difficult to explain a colossal dragon to your parents and the local authorities. Once he was able to use magic properly Ugin decided to share his knowledge of colorless alchemical magic on top of Bolas`s. When asked why he would share such powerful secrets, the dragon said that he had never seen anyone with such a pure heart and that if anyone could put that knowledge to good use it was him.  
Normally such training would take decades at the least but with Jaune`s rediscovered telepathy and a willing participant the knowledge transfer took a day. Course he would have to practice with it but at least he knew how to do it.  
You’re probably wondering why such a powerful person would be going to Beacon? Well the answer to that was two-fold. Ugin could teach him how to fight as a dragon and how to use magic, but he wasn’t equipped to teach weapons training to a human, his parents still wouldn’t train him or unlock his aura, and he didn’t have the heart to use his mind arts on them.  
The second reason was that Jaune hadn’t really interacted with other people beyond his family for these last seven years, and the one thing that many of the old plainswalkers fell victim to, himself included, was disregard for the lives of others when yours seems endless. Best to stop that before it even begins, besides, even though he had been through so much since that night in the cave, Jaune still wanted to be a hero like his ancestors.  
He watched as other freshmen passed by doing a surface sweep of their minds as they passed. Lots of them where gossiping about the new hedrons that appeared around a small village outside of the kingdoms. Jaune smiled at that, once he figured out how to make them he would fly out to these villages in dragon form at night and setup a hedron barrier that would repel Grimm. No one knew how they worked or who set them up and they couldn’t tamper with them Jaune made sure to key them to his spark to prevent any unsavory individuals from messing with them. Researchers from all the kingdoms were scratching their heads at these monoliths.  
Jaune POV  
The bullheads where now docking at Beacon Academy. I was making my way to the auditorium when I heard an explosion, curiosity getting the better of me I turned back to find a girl that seemed to be a little too young to be going to this academy, sitting on the ground. Perhaps she was near the explosion? Now`s as good a time as any to try and make friends. “hey, I`m Jaune” “Ruby” she replied.  
Talking with Ruby was good, but I guess seeing as she was as socially awkward as me we had common ground from which we could relate, her craftsmanship was also impressive. Eventually we made it to the auditorium, thank the multiverse I can sense minds. Ruby left to find her sister, now where was I going to find a quirky girl to talk to, socializing in a more human way with people of a similar age (past life not included) was fun.  
When the headmaster came up to give his speech something prickled on the end of my mystic senses, dialing them in, I was surprised to find that Ozpin was a mage, but his connection to the land and mana was weak. Perhaps he was self-taught and doesn’t know how to reaffirm his connection, Remnant was like Kaladesh in that most people used a physical form of mana to cast spells though calling them spells is a stretch, and this is the first mage I`ve encountered native to Remnant. His soul now that I`m focusing on him is also off, a person`s magic is connected loosely to their soul. His felt like it was a patchwork of several souls, soul sensing was always a shaky discipline I never saw the value of.  
I am now convinced that the entire school does not have any organizational system that follows any frame of common sense I have come across in 25,000 years. Just finding the rocket locker room was a pain, the actual locker a true test of my patience. When puzzling out the workings of a universe or this school, I tend to lose track of my surroundings, leading to me bumping into an ice queen and a red headed warrior. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” “Really, you big oaf that’s all you have to say” the white-haired banshee screeched, did she have a sonic semblance because that hurt. “No snow angel I was wondering if you knew where locker 636 was and if you could screech at a decibel that won`t rupture my ear-drums.” I deadpanned, messing with the stuck-up and sometimes rich people always amused me. “The nerve do you even know who you are even talking to?” this was too easy “Not by name but judging by your attitude I am going to guess a rich entitled girl who had the best tutors but no real combat experience, always got her way, and thinks everyone should either bow before her or join her because they have real achievements to their name, and your money puts you in the same league. Did I get that right? You’re not actually a guy, are you?”  
The last one left her gapping like a fish and unable to respond. I turned my attention to the red head. Now that I took time to look at her she was quite the specimen, the perfect blend of feminine beauty and deadly warrior. “And who might you be, cause if I ever saw you before I would definitely have remembered your name.” her face was an amusing mix of wonder and blushing school girl, sadly the white demon had to ruin the moment “you seriously don`t know who she is? She`s Pyrrha Nikos.” “doesn’t ring a bell” “four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, a new record.” “Never heard of it” “She was on the box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes” gasp “You where on my sister`s favorite cereal box? She would skin me alive if I didn’t ask you to be on my team.” I joked. “Well I think you would make a great leader, but I think teams consist of four people.” The warrior queen spoke. “Well then I guess we had better find some more friends, hey snow angel spots are filling up on team Jaune and I`m not suppose to do this but I could reserve a spot for you?” I said while leaning in to make her uncomfortable. “Ah no that`s too close Pyrrha, a little help” next thing I know, I find myself pinned to a locker by Pyrrha`s spear. This woman was both kind and brutal, my inner dragon was purring in delight and I had to agree with him which almost never happens.  
My inner dragon is all the instincts I gained from Bolas`s bones after his personality was dealt with, problem is that my human brain is, well human so it`s like a little voice in the back of my head, nudging me towards certain actions, like making the vixen that pinned me mine and world domination so I take his advice with a grain of salt. While all of this was going though my head she apologized and left with her spear.  
I have found the source of all the crazy that surrounds the school. You wouldn’t know it by looking at the headmaster, but anyone who uses such a random way to assign teams either has a sadistic streak a mile wide, or a few screws loose, and don’t even get me started on how we entered the forest. I was still processing the absurdity when I was launched into the air. Before I could prepare my landing strategy a by now familiar spear had me pinned to at tree now. “I feel I should be concerned about your obsession with pegging me with your spear.” She sputtered at that one. “well it looked like you could use the help what with you flailing in the air” she shot back with the effectiveness of artillery fire, me, a dragon, struggling in the air! Ugin must never hear of this. “I was going to be fine, but your intervention saved me wasting aura.” One of her eyebrows rose, “Nobody has enough aura to take a hard landing through a forest.” “Well as my partner I guess I can spill the beans, my semblance is aura enhancement and one of the things I can do is enhance mine or other`s auras, defensive attribute or healing and I`ve always had a ridiculous amount of aura.”  
A person`s aura is a type of soul magic that fuels a semblance, but its cut off from the mana of the world for some reason, and as such it cannot be replenished except by internal function, such as resting or eating. I as a mage I can replenish my aura from the connection to the land of this world I made during training to cast spells. This allows me to replenish mine at ridiculous speeds but is a little uncomfortable, having foreign energy so close to my soul, traditional magic doesn’t mingle with the user’s soul as much as aura does. I haven’t come across any side effects yet but given that my soul was almost remodeled by an ancient evil dragon I only use that ability sparingly as a precaution.  
“That’s an amazing semblance, you’re like a tank and healer wrapped into one.” Pyrrha praised.” The image of an ambulance with monster truck tires came to mind. “why thank you for the praise but warn me if you feel the urge to call me god pharaoh, I don’t have the best track record dealing with a flock.” She chuckled at that.  
Our trek to the ruins went without a hitch, casting a quick spell when Pyrrha and the cameras couldn’t spot a glow, to keep the Grimm from noticing us. Shit hit the fan though when we met up with everyone else. I had to break the spell for appearances sake and low and behold a deathstalker and a nevermore show up. Ruby decided that she was going to charge the deathstalker on her own. That ended with her retreating with little damage taken by the Grimm, getting caught on one of the Nevermore`s feathers, Weiss saving her and having a heart to heart about being partners, it was very dramatic.  
We finally get to the bottom of the cliff and the two Grimm finally catchup. Ruby Weiss, Blake, and Yang decide to take on the bird and the rest of us are left with the deathstalker. After hitting it a few times to no effect I decided that I could go for the big one and save us some time, and my partner could carry me the rest of the way afterwards because this was going to eat a lot of my aura. What I didn’t have in CQC skill I made up for in aura size, control, and my semblance. My sword was designed to channel aura like all hunter weapons, using my semblance to enhance the aura in my blade, arms and legs, I charge almost as fast as Weiss with her glyphs to the face of the deathstalker, and swung downwards. The blade sung as it cut through the deathstalker, like a beast declaring that it had won the fight, cause the deathstalker was split in two.  
Before I could pat myself on the back the strain on my limbs hit me and I fell to my knees exhausted. Looking back at Ren, Pyrrha and Nora I could see them gaping at my work. Smiling I called out “if your done marveling at my greatness I could use a hand because that left me pretty much out of gas.” That snapped them back into reality. Ren and Pyrrha grab me by my arms and hall me up. Nora is firing off questions in full auto and I had to stop her to prevent a headache. “quiet so I can explain” she shuts up “my semblance is aura enhancement, I used it to push my strength and swords sharpness past what is normal to take out the Grimm, unfortunately, using it to increase my attack strength strains my muscles and I have to keep my semblance active to repair the damage so I am almost useless for a few minutes afterwards and a good chunk of my aura is used up in recovery.”  
Now that that was out of the way we all turned to watch Ruby run up a cliff with a giant Nevermore in tow and behead it at the top in a spectacular fashion. A lot more time consuming but she isn’t wiped out from it like I am. Still I am impressed with both her groups` and mine`s performance and this should be an interesting year at Beacon academy for me.


	2. beacon

Change has come to Remnant. That was all Ozpin knew, something had changed, shifted in the world, and he could not tell if it was for good or for ill. Seven years ago, he felt a surge of power, pure unrivaled cosmic power the likes of which he had not felt since the gods cursed him. Yet it was completely foreign to him. This did not feel like the gods who have long since gone silent. This was much more powerful then them. More powerful and for a moment, it was unbridled. Who or what had such power that it could be felt by him yet not pinpointed due to its blinding strength. For years his inner circle searched for the cause of that surge, for surely something that powerful would be easy to spot? He feared that the death toll would be the herald of this new entity, but nothing happened, no natural disasters or anything strange happened for about a year. Then something did happen.  
Reports of settlements being protected from the Grimm by strange forcefields came in. At first, he thought they were the product of fear during an attack or hunters drinking too much. Then Qrow reported the same thing and with photos of what was protecting the villages. Hedrons with a script etched into all their surfaces and possibly inside of them. Ozpin went to study these monuments himself, and what he discovered upon seeing them shocked him to his core. They had magic. These Hedrons where using magic to create a field that repelled the Grimm. They also contained a faint trace of the entity that he felt before`s power. He couldn’t make heads or tails of how they functioned other then the obvious facts that they protect the area they surround and that the script on their surfaces was probably a language used to control them, but how to manipulate them or even what else they could do was something that he could not grasp at this moment. He would let Ironwood know that these Hedrons used magic and that Atlas`s scientists and scholars should be brought in to study them. He was only one man after all, and he couldn’t dedicate his time to unravelling the mystery these wonderous artifacts.  
It did help answer one question of his though. The entity that released all that power made these, and it made them with the intent of protecting the people who lived within the circle of hedrons. For now, he could breathe a little easier knowing that he did not have another Salem on his hands. At least not yet, while the gift was indeed wonderous Ozpin could not help but worry that this entity might be using these hedrons to fence in humanity like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. While unlikely it was still a possibility that kept him on edge.  
More of these safe zones kept popping up, and only on the continent of Anima. Qrow was losing his mind trying to track down who or what was setting these things up, it got to the point that he almost always was in a drunken haze, which lead to a dumb idea that paid off. He decided to turn into a crow and sleep in a tree in the woods outside the village he was staking out in hopes that he would spot the magical bigfoot. What he saw was a colossal dragon doing magic. Ozpin first asked if Qrow had switched to drugs over booze, but the next night stone cold sober and in the village next door he saw it again, even got a picture of its back to prove he wasn’t high as a kite. Turned out though that after he switched to human form and took that shaky picture the dragon noticed it was being watched and shot fire from it mouth and then disappeared, as if by magic Qrow had said, which at this point was probably true.   
The picture that Qrow took was out of focus and hard to get a good look at the creature but the silhouette told you it was a bipedal lizard with wings, and the scorched backside of the hunter said the fire was real. So, reality warping magical dragon was the only conclusion at this point, oh and Qrow said it might have been wearing armor. Ozpin was seriously considering joining the drunken reaper in his trips to the bar, but experience from a previous life stopped him. The Dragon was never seen again after that and the safe zones stopped popping up.   
He was a little disappointed with the last one, but it told him more about the, now known dragon. It was secretive, maybe benevolent, highly intelligent in order to make the hedrons and hide itself, and really, really didn’t like to be snuck up on, but the most important thing he knew was that it had magic. This was also the most perplexing. He was supposed to be the only person with magic in the world, aside from the maidens. Yet here was a dragon of all things, with more magical power then he ever had, hell even the gods didn’t have that much power on their own. Where did it come from? Why is it here now? And what is its goal?  
Maybe the new students could shed some light on this mystery. Jaune Arc, one of the first years to arrive and go through initiation, and perhaps the key to this little puzzle. His performance during the test was quite impressive. He also carried a small trace of the dragon`s power. Not enough to suggest that the dragon gifted him power like Ozpin did with the maidens, but enough to suggest that he had come in contact with the dragon at some point. The only problem was how to approach him. The dragon had shown to be fiercely protective of itself and might know if we stress the boy not that that was an option Ozpin wanted to resort to, he did have morals, and it was possible that Jaune could be unaware of the mark left on him or even who put it there. For now, he would have to wait and see which cards where played in the hopes that the dragon would reveal his hand, and not burn the table.

 

Jaune would say that being part Elder Dragon Planeswalker had more upsides then downsides. The intellect boost made homework and strategy games easy, he knew more about magic then most and could use it, and obviously he could turn into a giant fire breathing badass. This all made the homicidal psychopathic voice in the back of his mind tolerable, especially when that knowledge came with a way to almost silence said voice, but in the morning, he cursed that part of himself. Apparently, Elder Dragons don’t like to wake up, or be woken up until they feel like it. For Jaune this usually means about ten hours of being dead to the world, or someone else becoming dead, followed by a nap.  
Of course, Nora had to be the one to poke the dragon. When all she got was a growl that would have sent any sane person running, she decided to up the ante. She tried to jump on top of him, key word, tried. Just as she was about to land on top of him, he pounced. She didn’t know how it happened, only that she was on the floor with the scariest thing she had ever seen on top of her. “Nora” it said with such sweetness covering the intended threat you could almost believe it was Jaune talking and not this monster. “Don`t wake me up ever again, unless you want to end up as kibble” it spoke with such malice that all she could do was nod frantically in hopes that it would crawl back to the pit from whence it came. Satisfied that its doctrine was established it slithered slash crawled back into its blanket cave.   
Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, who where cowering in the corner, couldn’t believe that a human body could move like that, but then again whatever their leader just turned into was decidedly not human. Only when they heard snoring did Ren speak. “Our leader is terrifying.” No one could argue, in fact Nora might say that he was understating it.  
None of them saw their leader until they got to breakfast in the cafeteria. He was just sitting there eating some sausage and smiling, like he didn’t just scare them witless. Once he spotted them he grinned even wider and waved them over. They warily made their way over to him, this was something he noticed. “uh guys why are you acting like I`m a Grimm?” Nora was still shaken, Pyrrha dumbfounded, so Ren again had to take up speaking. “Nora tried to wake you up and then you pinned her to the floor and threatened to turn her into kibble in the best impersonation of an angry dragon I will ever see in my life.” The color drained from his face. “Crap I forgot to tell you, I sleep like the dead and if someone tries to wake me I kind of lose it but never remember any of it, I`m so sorry Nora.” He had the best kicked puppy face any of them had ever seen unshed tears and everything, if not for the recent terror they all would have let their guard down. “You lose it? Jaune, you slithered back to bed like a snake after Nora agreed to not wake you up ever again, how did you even pull that off?” Pyrrha exclaimed “Really I only threatened her? That’s an improvement.” “don’t change the subject!” Pyrrha shouted, getting team RWBY`s attention   
“What`s the matter guys?” Ruby asked in concern. “Nora tried to wake Jaune up and he turned into a demon, threatened to turn her into dog food then crawled back into bed in the best imitation of a snake I have ever seen, and now we are interrogating him.” Pyrrha ranted. A small, scaly part of Jaune liked it when she was mad, but he wasn’t about to say it. Team RWBY decided that the grilling was worth watching and now all eyes were on Jaune, he sighed. “Guys I have never remembered any of these incidents but I do know that they have happened from my sisters telling me, I have never needed an alarm clock so they just leave me be now and I didn’t want to tell you guys cause it’s kind of embarrassing and if I told you I think Nora would have tried anyways just to test it.”   
Nora started whistling, proving Jaune`s point, Pyrrha calmed down and Ren was as Stoic as ever. RWBY on the other hand was on the floor laughing. Nora didn’t like this “If its so funny then why don’t you guys try waking him up tomorrow.” She challenged. “I gave my warning, I am not responsible for any injuries incurred from trying to wake me.” Jaune stated with resignation, for the look on RWBY`s faces said they where going to try waking him up tomorrow.  
Most of the classes where fairly standard. History interested Jaune, considering he had the history of several worlds inside his head to compare it with, it wasn’t as boring for him, and the professor`s rapid rate of speech wasn’t a problem for a mind reader. Grimm studies was coma inducing for him. All the professor talked about was how he killed them and what weak points each type had. Jaune and Ugin did more research in a month then all of Remnant did in millennia.  
The Spirit Dragon was curious and Jaune was retraining his skill with magic at the time. Turns out the Grimm are like the gods of Amonket, but aren’t made of leylines, just the energy from them, their connection to the world was stronger then the angels of Innistrad but they weren’t a natural occurrence like they were. Which begs the question, who or what created them, and continues to do so? Ugin and Jaune never got to answer that question, but Jaune had a feeling that the answer would reveal itself in time. one of the answers they did get was that counter magic worked on both the Grimm, and a person`s aura.   
Further testing revealed that Jaune in his dragon form wasn’t vulnerable to this. Something the Spirit Dragon had an answer for. His spirit was split between what it was and who he is now, which body he is in changes which aspect grows stronger. The Elder Dragon half was a magically resistant creature, the Remnant human half didn’t grow up in an environment like Dominaria and thus was weaker to it. That being said it, took quite a lot of power to drop his aura shield, probably a lot more then what it would take to bring down a regular huntsman`s aura.  
Professor Port managed to break him out of his reverie, when he asked for volunteers to demonstrate how to take down a couple of Grimm. Weiss seemed eager and Jaune wanted something to relieve his boredom, so he volunteered as well “This is a surprise Mr. Arc, I guess you can go first.” Professor Port stated.  
Jaune only brought back his sword from the lockers. “Mr. Arc, I don’t think you want to damage your uniform.” Port chided. “don’t worry sir I won`t.” Jaune boasted, the Grimm was going to the slaughter and Jaune was the butcher. This would be one of those times that he would indulge in his urge to kill, to prove that he was the most dangerous thing in the room.   
Port cut the chains holding the door closed, the Grimm came out of the box ready to fight. Jaune waited, Nicol Bolas does not chase his prey he waits until it challenges him, the Grimm charges him, then he toys with them, Jaune timed it perfectly, his hand came out like a snake striking, catching it by the throat. showing that no matter what they do he will win. The Grimm struggled but Jaune`s enhanced aura prevented any of its limbs from doing any damage, just as the beast started to slow he tossed it to the other end of the room. But that is not enough for him he has to see the despair in your eyes. Jaune stood rooted to the spot nothing the boar like Grimm did made him move, all it got for its efforts were choke holds and beatings over the head with his sheathed sword. When you realize that all your efforts are futile, and hope has left you, that is when he comes to reap his rewards and your life. The Grimm was too weak to stand, from all the strikes to the head and lack of air. Jaune walked up to it casually, like he was going for a leisurely stroll through the park. When he stood before the Grimm he drew his sword and stabbed it through the exhausted creatures head, ending its life and his entertainment.   
The class was silent none of them had see someone dominate a Grimm, not kill but beat into submission, in such a fashion that it left everyone watching, both in awe and fear. The collective thought they all had was “I hope I never have to fight that monster.” Port broke the silence “A most amazing demonstration Mr. Arc, class I think we are in the presence of a true huntsmen in the making. Ms. Schnee it is your turn.” Jaune took his seat to watch Weiss. She struggled at first and snapped at Ruby to stop breaking her focus. Jaune could see where this was heading. After class Weiss and Ruby had a shouting match about her being team leader.  
Jaune saw that Ozpin was going to talk to Ruby so he went to go find Weiss. She was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked. “If you must know, I have no clue as to why the headmaster thought that that child could lead our team better then me.” She huffed, forgetting in her anger that, Jaune had delivered a verbal smackdown a few days ago. “If you cannot see why you might not be suited to be leader then Ozpin made the right choice.” He stated simply, no sense beating around the bush. “Excuse me” she said in that typical rich girl shrill. “Tell me Weiss, what made your grandfather such a respected leader and businessman?” that threw her for a loop, but she recovered and answered. “He created an empire that distributes dust, the life blood of technology, around the world.” She said. “all true but not what made him someone people where willing to follow.” She gave me this look of confusion.   
“He started off working in dust mines and took a risk that created the empire you now live off of. He was just like everyone else who worked in those mines and knew what the dangers of working in them was and did what he could to mitigate the risks to the workers. The lowest people under him could see some of themselves in him, what they could be and that those at the top can care about the little guy. People call you ice queen because you are closed off, you show none of the compassion your grandfather was famous for even now you stand there like a statue made of ice, cold and unfeeling, only concerned about yourself and what you feel you deserve. A leader of huntsman needs to put his team before himself. You are more likely to get your team killed for pride and that’s if they don’t mutiny first.”   
She wanted to say something, but all of his words struck true silencing her. “Ruby on the other hand joined because she wants to help people, to be a hero, any decision she makes is going either be for the good of the people that she protects or her team, it`s because of this that she is the leader despite her young age, if you want to be a leader I suggest that you learn how to care about others first.”   
It was harsh but Jaune wasn`t one for pulling punches. He left her to think about his words, he had a red haired warrior princess to find and as much as it hurt his pride, ask her for help.


End file.
